


Queer Eye: Werewolf Edition

by HappyJuicyfruit



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Makeover, Mutual Pining, Sterek Week 2018, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: The Fab5 help out a lonely werewolf, who turns out to not be so lonely after all.





	Queer Eye: Werewolf Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek Week day 5, Scene Stealer! Is it still a scene stealer if I crossover with an entire episode of Queer Eye? I think so haha. 
> 
> Hope you like it! :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, it was super strange writing for real people, not characters. :/ And poor Karamo, I started calling him Kamaro halfway through (because of the car haha). I hope I corrected all of those.  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Derek deals with the loss of his family

The black truck rolled passed the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign, and Jonathan cheered. 

 

“Alright! So now that we’re only a few minutes away, let me catch you all up on our man of the week. Or should I say wolf of the week,” Jonathan grinned as he opened the folder in his lap. 

 

“Can I just say I’m so happy we’re doing another were? I mean, I know we had a guy a few weeks ago that was  _ part _ of a pack, but he wasn’t a shifter. It’s nice to get some representation for us,” Bobby, a proud werecoyote, said. 

 

“I agree!” Jonathan said. Everyone else in the truck groaned. 

 

“Are you ever going to tell us what you are?” Antoni asked. 

 

Jonathan flashed his green eyes at the camera with a giggle, “nope! Anyway, today we’re meeting Derek Hale. He’s the Alpha of the Beacon Hills wolf pack, has recently started working at a library, and was nominated by his very best friend, Deputy Stiles Stilinski. Stiles says that Derek is a sweet teddy bear, but has a rough exterior. Since he was only a teenager he’s had to fend for himself, and has a hard time trusting people. Stiles thinks if we can get Derek to move on from the past horrors of his young life, he can grow to be the great Alpha Stiles knows he can be.” 

 

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Tan said. “What happened when he was a teenager though?” 

 

Jonathan frowned, turning the pages. “His whole family died in a fire, which was later proved to be arson. Oh, honey.” 

“That’s horrible,” Karamo said, frowning. He turned them into a parking lot and shut off the engine. “A loss is hard enough, I can’t imagine losing everyone in one go.” 

 

“Two sisters and one uncle also survived, but one of those sisters has passed away since… Derek isn’t close with either his sister or his uncle. This is just getting sadder and sadder!” 

 

“Well, now we’re here to help,” Tan said. 

 

“Yeah, let’s get Derek back on track. Just because you have a tragedy happen to you, doesn’t mean you have to become a tragedy.” Karamo said. They all nodded in agreement before piling out of the car. 

 

\-- 

 

Stiles rocked on his heels nervously, watching as the Fab 5 walked towards him. “Hi! I’m Stiles,” he stuck out his hand, smiling when Karamo didn’t shake it, but instead high fived him… twice. 

 

He doesn’t have a second for his smile to falter though, as soon he his quickly being passed along between the five men, all of them hugging him and introducing themselves. 

 

“So, Stiles, this is Derek’s building?” Tan asked, pointing up. Stiles nodded. “Perfect. Before we head up though, do you want to tell us a little bit about why you sponsored Derek?” 

 

“Yeah, well, you know,” Stiles scratched his cheek awkwardly. “He’s amazing. I know he is. I can see it in him in everything he does. He loves his pack, he protects our town, he just… never thinks to look after himself. I want him to have all the nice things too, you know?” 

 

“Aww, that was so sweet,” Bobby said. 

 

Stiles blushed. 

 

“Oh my God, you’re blushing!” Jonathan said, “do, oh my God, do you have a little crush on your Alpha?” 

 

“No,” Stiles said. Too late he realized his mistake as Bobby and Jonathan both gasped in shock. 

 

“That was a lie!” Bobby said, “you do have a crush on him!” 

 

Stiles looked behind him wildly, flailing his arms around, “shut up! He doesn’t- look, this has nothing to do with that. I want Derek to be happy, with or without me.” 

 

“Oh my God, you like,  _ love _ him!” Jonathan said. 

 

Stiles didn’t deny it, but he did turn a shade redder. “Can we not do this, please?” 

 

Karamo threw an arm around his shoulders, taking pity on him, “you’re right, we should leave you alone. Let’s go meet Derek, guys. See if this crush goes both ways.” 

 

Stiles facepalmed, but the other four smiled happily as they made their way inside the building. 

 

\--

 

Their smiles didn’t last long. 

 

Derek didn’t accept hugs, and he didn’t provide a smile. He shook a few of their hands, but only because Stiles pushed him to do so. 

 

Mostly he just stood to the side and scowled as the five of them walked around his loft in horror. 

 

“Do you.. Do you actually live like this?” Bobby asked, appalled. He walked around the living room, wincing at the dirty windows and the one piece of furniture. 

 

“Nevermind that, what do you live  _ on _ ?” Antoni called out from the kitchen, “there is literally no food in here!” 

 

“Hey! It’s a nice view though, and look at all that natural light,” Karamo said with a smile. Stiles laughed, poking Derek in the side and telling him his loft wasn’t that bad after all. 

 

Derek walked away when Bobby joined Antoni in the kitchen, looking for anything in his bare cupboard. He already knew they weren’t going to find anything, and he didn’t really feel like standing around to watch them laugh at him about that. 

 

The things he did for Stiles. 

 

Upstairs, Tan and Jonathan were going through his closet. Which, again, was pretty empty. 

 

“So, all you wear is tank tops, leather jackets, and jeans?” Tan asked. “What do you do when it’s cold? Or hot?” 

 

“I wear my jacket when it’s cold, and I don’t when it’s hot.” Derek said, crossing his arms and staring at the men who were throwing all of his clothes on the floor. 

 

“Well, sweetie, lord knows you can pull off leather. Like, seriously, you are gorgeous, but you can wear other things, you know?” Jonathan said. 

 

Derek rolled his eyes. He didn’t say anything else. 

 

“Your scowl is actually adorable, did you know that?” Jonathan said. “Don’t you agree, Stiles?” 

 

Stiles grinned, but he also didn’t say anything. Derek wondered if he was regretting his decision in bringing these guys here. 

 

“Let’s head back downstairs,” Tan said a few minutes later. “There’s not much else to see here.”

 

They all walked back down the stairs, Stiles smiling nervously and Derek rolling his eyes. They gathered by the doorway to say goodbye. Derek closed the door behind them with a sigh. 

 

This was going to be a long week.

 

\-- 

 

“Derek has suffered a lot, but it’s time he starts living again.” Karamo said, sitting beside Bobby as they talked to the camera. “Today when we met, I could see that he was full of hurt and anger. Anger that he’s probably held onto for a long time, and I know that all of that stems from the tragedy in his past. It’s time to move on from that though. It’s time he sees that he’s  _ allowed _ to live again.” 

 

Bobby nodded his head in agreement. 

 

“As an Alpha of a pack, Derek needs to start setting up a home base.” Bobby said. “He needs to have a safe and comfortable place to call home for everyone, and he needs to be in the mindset to be able to look after them all, physically and emotionally. I’m going to work on setting up that space for them.” 

 

\-- 

 

Derek rolled his eyes as they walked into Ikea. Bobby lead the way with a cart, and Tan and Stiles flanked Derek on both sides like they were afraid he would bolt if he had the chance. 

 

… they weren’t wrong. 

 

“Okay, so I asked Stiles and Tan to tag along with us today because Stiles is going to be spending a lot of time at your loft, and… well, Tan is just fun to have around,” Bobby laughed. “Let’s start with your living room. It’s the first thing you see when you walk in. It’s the area you’ll be spending the most time with your pack. Do you have any ideas? Anything you like in particular?” 

 

Derek didn’t answer, hoping that if he scowled enough, Bobby would ask Stiles and he could be left out of this ridiculousness entirely. Bobby didn’t ask Stiles though, and after five full minutes of silence Derek huffed and answered the stupid question. 

 

“I like… arm chairs.” 

 

“Arm chairs? Like, leather-?” 

 

“No, no leather. Soft, big. Somewhere I can read.” Derek said, looking away from all of them. 

 

“Derek really likes to read,” Stiles chimed in. 

 

“That’s a great place to start! Let’s go look at chairs.” 

 

They walk to the chair section and look at all the chairs. It took forever because Bobby wouldn’t just pick one, he made Derek do it. Derek spent the time to test them all out before settling on a soft baby blue one. It reminded him of a chair his mother used to have, and the colour reminded him of Stiles’ Jeep… not that he would ever say that out loud. 

 

Bobby bought five of them. 

 

Next they walked around the living room section, looking at coffee tables and rugs and pillows. Derek stepped close to Bobby as he watched Stiles laugh along with Tan, pointing out a few pillows that had jokes written on them. 

 

“Get those too. Stiles likes them.” 

 

Bobby shot the camera a  _ look _ . Derek scowled. “I’ll get those too, don’t worry,” Bobby said. 

 

“Derek, we can finally get you a TV!” Stiles said, running up to him. Derek protested, but his lips twitched upward as Stiles tugged him towards the televisions. 

 

Tan and Bobby followed behind them, smiling at their work. 

 

\-- 

 

The next day, Derek met Tan outside of an outlet store. The store was obviously a men’s fashion store, but Derek didn’t recognize the name. That wasn’t surprising though, he didn’t know much about fashion. 

 

“Hello, Derek,” Tan said, shaking his hand. Derek shook back and tried not to scowl. Stiles had told him the scowling wasn’t doing anything anyway. “Today we’re just going to pick out a few more clothes for your wardrobe. Things that aren’t leather.” 

 

Derek nodded, following the shorter man into the store. 

 

Tan picked out a lot of different clothes. Dark jeans, light jeans, sweaters and T-Shirts. Derek felt a little overwhelmed as Tan shoved him into a dressing room, but Tan told him not to worry about it. They had all day. 

 

He was surprised to find that he actually like a lot of the clothes. They were soft, warm… easy to move in. He liked the way he looked in the mirror when he stepped out, noticing that he looked a lot less threatening in a green sweater than he did in a leather coat. 

 

Bad for facing an enemy but… he didn’t have anymore enemies. Maybe Stiles and the Fab 5 were right, maybe it was time for something softer. 

 

“I think Stiles will like this look,” Tan said, nodding appreciatively. “A nice, cozy, look for when the two of you are reading together in your new armchairs.” 

 

Derek saw his face blush, but he quickly ducked down and stepped back into the dressing room. He didn’t say anything until he stepped out again, in another soft outfit. This time a cardigan over a button up shirt. 

 

“Do you… do you really think Stiles will like this?” 

 

“Yeah, mate.” Tan said immediately, resting a hand on Derek’s arm, “I am positive he will love it.” 

 

Derek blushed again, but he didn’t run away this time. Instead he nodded, “good.” 

 

\-- 

  
  
  


The next morning, Karamo picked Derek up outside of the Stilinski residence. Derek was staying with Stiles and his father while they worked on his loft, but thankfully Karamo didn’t mention it. Karamo looked serious as they started to drive, but he tried to make small talk with Derek anyway. Derek gave minimum answers, he was starting to get nervous since he didn’t know where they were going. 

 

He started getting tense when they left Beacon Hills entirely. 

 

“So, Derek, you’re pretty quiet this morning.” Karamo said, glancing over at him. 

 

Derek grunted, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. 

 

“I know that it can be hard to talk to people, even small talk,  _ especially _ small talk, when you’re hurting.” Derek eyed the man warily at that, but Karamo just smiled at him sympathetically. “I know you’ve lost a lot, man. You have a lot of reasons to be hurting.” 

 

Derek didn’t say anything, but his eyes swivelled back to the window. He had a horrible feeling that he knew where they were heading. 

 

“I know that it has been hard for you. Will continue to be hard, at times. But Derek, it’s time to move on. There is nothing wrong with wanting to stay connected to your old pack, but you have a new one now. A pack that needs you just as much as you need them. I’m here to help you incorporate new and old. To continue your family’s legacy without keeping yourself trapped in the past.”

 

Derek swallowed past a dry throat, tensing even more when the sign for the cemetery came into view. 

 

“I don’t know how to do that.” He whispered. 

 

“You do it with help,” Karamo said easily, nodding down the road. Derek followed his gaze and found Stiles, sitting next to his Jeep in the cemetery parking lot. 

 

He’d never been so happy to see Stiles in his entire life. And that was saying something. 

 

Derek was out of the car before Karamo was fully parked, and had Stiles in his arms a second later. Stiles clung back just as hard as Derek buried his nose into Stiles warm neck. He didn’t notice the tears that he’d smudging against Stiles skin until he pulled away, but Stiles didn’t say anything. He squeezed Derek’s shoulder before turning back to his Jeep. 

It was only then that Derek noticed the scent of flowers. A large amount of flowers - all coming from Stiles car. 

 

Karamo stepped up beside him as Stiles unloaded his Jeep. “Stiles tells me you’ve never been here before. You left town before the funeral.” 

 

Derek shook his head, not trusting his voice. 

 

Karamo nodded sagely, “we’re going to go in there today, and we’re going to pay our respects. You’re going to say hello to your family, and introduce them to one of the most important members of your new pack. Connect old and new. Take the first step forward in your new life… Are you ready?” 

 

Derek wanted to say no. He wanted to turn around and run, never having to face his family’s gravestones. But Stiles was stepping up beside him, arms laden with flowers, and suddenly Derek didn’t feel the need to run. He grabbed some flowers out of Stiles arms before the young man dropped them all and nodded his head. 

 

“Let’s go.” 

 

The walk from the entrance to his family’s lots was long, but it gave Derek time to take a few deep breaths. When they reached the first stone, his mother’s stone, Derek almost felt ready for this. 

 

Derek gently lay down the largest bouquet in his arms, flashing his eyes at the stone. “Mom. Sorry it took me so long to get here, but a lot has happened. Laura is with you guys now and I… I have a new pack. This is one of its members, Stiles. My emissary.” 

 

Stiles stepped forward at his name, and Derek watched in surprise as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a smooth stone that he gently placed on his mother’s grave marker. “Nice to meet you, Mama Hale.” A gentle breeze passed by, and Stiles turned to Derek with a smile. “She likes me.” 

 

Derek huffed, “of course she does.” He nodded to the stone, “what’s that?” 

 

“Oh, uh, Jewish tradition. We leave stones, not flowers… I figured, why not both? You do flowers I’ll do my stones. Unless, you don’t want me to?” 

 

“No, it’s… good. Thank you.” 

 

Stiles smiled, his ears going pink. Derek turned away from him and said a few more words to his mother before awkwardly clearing his throat and stepping over to the next grave and doing it all over again. 

 

Derek didn’t know how much time passed before they made it to the last grave. He didn’t know if the camera was still rolling, or if they would even use any of this for the stupid little show, but he didn’t care. With every flower he put down, and every stone he watched Stiles place, he felt lighter. Like he was lifting a burden off of his own chest by doing this. 

 

When they made their way back to the car, Derek’s arms at his sides and Stiles pockets empty, Karamo stepped up beside him and squeezed his shoulder. 

 

“That was a really big step you took today, Derek. I’m proud of you.” 

 

For the first time since he met the Fab 5, Derek smiled. 

 

\-- 

 

They gave Derek the rest of the day off, but the next morning he had to go meet Jonathan at a local salon. When he stepped inside he nodded his head at the woman at the front desk, who smiled back. Derek knew this place only because it was the only werewolf friendly salon in Beacon Hills - they used scent free or ‘wolf friendly’ products. 

 

Jonathan beamed at him as Derek approached, and Derek was prepared for the hug the man gave him. It was light and quick, and didn’t leave Derek feeling awkward. After he pulled away, Jonathan immediately pushed him into a chair. 

 

“Alright, I’m going to be straight up with you honey, there isn’t much I can do for you. You’re gorgeous.” Jonathan said, plucking his fingers through Derek’s hair. “Like, seriously, you’re beautiful. The beard? The hair? The whole face and body in general. Perfection!” 

 

“Uh, thanks.” Derek mumbled. He knew what he looked like, but he didn’t always know what to say when other people pointed it out. 

 

Jonathan marched on, ignoring Derek’s awkwardness. “The only thing is, maybe we could make your look a little softer? Like, a nice Daddy Alpha who looks after their pack, instead of a scary stud muffin, you know what I mean?” 

 

“Not really.” 

 

“A more gentle look, more friendly. How does that sound?” 

 

Derek nodded, “more gentle. Like Tan said.” 

 

“Did he? Perf! Your new look will match your clothes!” 

 

With that, Jonathan was whisking Derek away to the sink to wash his hair. For not having a lot to do, Derek ended up spending an hour in the salon. He left with a trimmed beard, a softer hairstyle, and a mountain of products to use at home. 

 

Jonathan watched him go, fanning his face like Derek was too hot to even look at, and Derek left with a laugh. 

 

\-- 

 

After leaving the salon, Derek went to a local restaurant to meet Antoni. The last one on one meet up he had with the Fab 5. He would never admit it, but he was actually kind of sad that tomorrow would be his last day seeing them. 

 

Not that he would ever admit that to anyone… especially Stiles. 

 

“Derek, hey! How’s it going?” Antoni said, smiling at Derek as he beckoned him into the empty restaurant. 

 

“Hey,” Derek said, stepping in and looking around. 

 

“Alright, so, since your kitchen was completely empty. Like, completely, I don’t even think you had salt, we’re going to do something really easy for this pack night you have in a few days. Something really simple that meat eating wolves will love - burgers.” 

 

Derek nodded seriously, “sounds good.” 

 

Antoni smiled, “yeah? Good. So I know your kitchen was empty when we got there,” Antoni said, leading Derek to the back, “but has it always been that way? Do you know how to cook at all? Or are we really starting with the basics here.” 

 

“I, uh,” Derek cleared his throat, “my father cooked a lot. I learned from him, until…” 

“Right, okay. That’s good, something to start off of. Did your dad ever do burgers?” 

 

“Yeah. He would cut up onion and mix them in before grilling them.” 

 

“Wow, perfect! We can do that too! Add some of your old packs flavour in to your new pack night.” Antoni smiled, clapping Derek on the shoulder. 

 

Together, with Derek mostly watching, the two of them prepared the meat before setting them on the grill to cook. Then he tossed an easy salad with a homemade dressing, and showed Derek how to cut tomatoes into wedges to put on top. When the burgers were done, he showed Derek a special mayonnaise based sauce to whip together to put on the burgers. 

 

Derek couldn’t help but moan after his first bite. 

 

“Good?” 

 

“So good.” 

 

“Good,” Antoni laughed, biting into his own burger. “We’ve stocked your place with a few simple things, but I think you’re going to be just fine in the kitchen, Derek. All you needed was a little guidance for where to start.” 

 

Derek smiled down at his burger, “thank you.” 

 

\-- 

 

Derek rode the elevator up to his apartment nervously. He knew his loft was going to look completely different when saw it, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about other people messing around with his den… 

 

Stiles will probably like it though, so there was that. 

 

The elevator clanked to a halt and Derek took in a steady breath, pushing himself into his loft. He immediately stopped, jaw dropping in shock. 

 

“Derek!” Five men cheered as soon as they saw him. Derek didn’t respond, he was too busy looking around the room. 

 

The four of the chairs that had been picked out were situated around the first floor. Two by the windows, two around a new couch. A television sat shiny and new against a newly painted wall. The windows themselves were clear and clean, with but that wasn’t what surprised Derek the most. 

 

It was the pictures. 

 

All along the walls were pictures of pack. A few of his pack, Erica and Boyd dressed up for prom. Isaac, Allison, Jackson, Lydia and Scott all sitting around a picnic blanket. Derek and Stiles smiling goofily at each other in front of the turkey last thanksgiving. But there was also… there was also his old pack. A framed photo of his parents sat right beside the picture of him and Stiles. His four siblings smiled back at him beside Erica and Boyd…the entire pack standing in front of their family home was framed and placed on the wall in the kitchen. 

 

Derek turned to Bobby, “how did you-?” 

 

“We contacted your sister and your uncle, they had a few… I also kind of stalked your family online, sorry if that’s creepy.” Bobby laughed. 

 

Derek shook his head, “I haven’t seen them since... thank you.” Derek choked out, pulling Bobby into a hug.  Bobby hugged back, smiling over Derek’s shoulder. 

 

Bobby lead him through his loft after that, pointing out all the new and helpful nick nacks and pretty colours, but Derek wasn’t really paying attention. His eyes kept drifting back to the pictures of his family, which were not only in the main room, but upstairs in his bedroom too. 

 

After they saw it all, and they all told him that he looked and sounded better than he did when they first met him, they all huddle around the front door to say their goodbyes. Derek couldn’t stop himself before they left, surprising everyone as he reached out and ran his hand over each other their necks, sent marking them before they left. Bobby and Jonathan smiled at him in surprise, Karamo looked honoured, and Tan and Antoni looked slightly confused. 

 

“Thank you, all of you, for helping me. I’m going to try from now on to be a better Alpha. For my pack… and for Stiles.” 

 

Jonathan and Tan cheered, pulling Derek into another hug with the whole team before they started out the door. Karamo gave him one last word of advice before he left. 

 

“Remember, you can continue your family legacy. The old and the new can mix, you don’t have to forget them.” 

 

Derek nodded, “I’ll try.” 

 

Karamo smiled before closing the door behind himself. Derek turned around in his newly refurbished loft, and broke into a smile. 

 

\-- 

 

The Fab 5 all gathered on the couch, watching as Derek appeared on their TV. Derek looked happier than he had when they met him. He was lighter, less haunted looking. He picked out a soft sweater for his pack night, and matched it with dark jeans. Tan and Jonathan smiled proudly as he styled his hair into a soft sweep instead of his usual spiky hairdo. He looked a lot more welcoming in a dark green sweater than a black leather. 

 

Derek walked down stairs after he deemed himself ready, but he stopped at the top of the staircase. He kissed his fingers and placed them on top of the picture of his family before heading down, a motion that looked like a habit even though he had only been there a day. Everyone on the couch awed. 

 

In the kitchen he started to prep the burgers and salad. Antoni cheered as Derek cut the tomatoes properly, and Bobby smiled as he watched Derek use his new barbeque. If they didn’t know better, they would have thought Derek had been doing this for years. He was a natural. 

 

Karamo smiled as the pack members began to arrive, and Derek greeted each and every one of them with a hug. The pack was obviously surprised, but they all hugged back. They smiled. They told him his place looked great, he looked great. Derek told them they could come over anytime, the Alpha’s home is the pack’s home, and Karamo clapped. 

 

When most of the pack are there, Derek started to serve the food. They all grabbed plates and ate on the couches and chairs, complimenting Derek on his cooking. Derek puffed up in pride at every compliment. 

 

Jonathan gasped when Stiles walked in, an hour late, wearing his deputy uniform. “Lord give me strength, it’s both of them. Both of them are gorgeous. I can’t even-” Jonathan waved a hand. “That boy needs to wear better clothes! Look at what he was hiding!” 

 

Stiles immediately ran off to change, much to Jonathan’s disappointment. Everyone gasped a few minutes later, when Derek stood up to follow him. Derek knocked gently on the bedroom door, and entered when Stiles called. Stiles was now wearing his usual jeans and T, and was smiling at Derek in confusion. 

 

“What’s up, big guy? Everything okay?” 

 

Derek didn’t say anything, he simple walked over, grabbed Stiles face, and kissed him. 

 

“Oh my God!” Four of them yell, Jonathan was too busy gasping to even do that. 

 

Derek pulled back a few seconds later, but he kept Stiles face in his hands. “”Stiles, you’re the only reason I did any of this. You’re the only reason I’ve even made it this far, but all of this? This new apartment, and cooking, and the clothes, it’s all for you. All of it. All of me… if you want it.” 

 

The five men on the couch held their breath as Stiles blinked up at Derek. They all cheered when a smile slowly slid across Stiles face, and he started to vigorously nod his head. “Yes. Yes, I want you. Of course I want you, you giant idiot, come here.” 

 

They kissed again, passionate and desperate, but this time it didn’t stop there. Hands were being shoved underneath clothes, and the camera quickly backed out of the room. 

 

“Well, to Derek and Stiles,” Karamo said, holding up his glass, “for finally figuring themselves out.” 

 

“To Derek and Stiles,” the other four cheered. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos or comments to let me know what you think! :)  
> [Come say hi on tumblr!](http://happyjuicyfruit.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  


End file.
